


The pain of his "Mistake"

by Lavawing45



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy being a surrogate dad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blame the tiktok song dead girls for this fic, Ellie is dead, Ellie's ghost being imagined by Alec, Hallucinations, Haunting, Make sure to read the tags!!!! Don't you ignore this message!!!, One Shot, Penelope Scott your a goddess in disguise, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unfinished one shot, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: This fic was inspired by the song dead girls by Penelope Scott. Blame her beautiful voice for causing such angst. Just a reminder if you haven't read my fics before, I update chapters in chunks, so please check back ever so often for new updates!
Kudos: 2





	The pain of his "Mistake"

Its four in the morning when he gets the news, and despite all his walls he's built up over the years, he's bawling like a child the second Jenkinson hangs up.

Its so unexpected and wrong. Her death. Her suicide. She shouldn't have killed herself, she had her kids, god what will happen to her kids? 

The back of his mind brings fourth a grim and sad thought. Atleast she died quick.

The following weeks are hard for the station, everyone feels her loss and it hits them hard. She was such a bright spirt in the station, always ready with a cheery joke to help lift the spirts. *while he says he always hated her cheerfulness, it was really endearing to him, and made him like her all the more*

He starts hearing her voice at meetings, giving him the right words to say. Then he starts seeing her there, this faint transparent ghost hovering around the team. Finally she starts following him around, and he knows he has to do something.

"Why do you keep following me Miller?! Isn't you dying enough? You have to come haunt me too!?"

Irritatingly enough, she doesn't say anything, she just goes to look at his fridge.

"Why aren't you talking to me?! You were talking earlier! Telling me what to say. Why are you just ignoring me Miller, why?"

Her ghost turns around to look at him, just the slightest glimer of sadness in her eyes, before he watches her disappear into mist. She does this occasionally, seemingly appearing and disappearing when she deems fit. Its another thing he doesn't like about her, even in death she was irritating.

The next day he vists Ellie's kids, he's not entirely certain why he does it, but he feels some sort of responsibility to them now that their mother has passed. Tom doesn't say much, escaping into his world of video games as a way to cope. He doesn't blame the kid, its better than drugs or alcohol. Fred is quiet aswell, sensing the room around him. He goes after making them a simple lunch, and spends the rest of the day working on her old paperwork still on her desk. Its hurts to think about how she'd react to the pile of it, never was a fan for wrapping up a case. He usually ended up doing it all himself. But he decides not to think about that, letting his brain fall into the monotonous drone of paper work. It was nice to forget about stuff for a litle while, even if it was just cause of work.


End file.
